


three o'clock special

by rakuenoasis



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Request Meme, Short, i actually like this???, out of all the requests i did, rip banri, very slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuenoasis/pseuds/rakuenoasis
Summary: Juza drags Banri out into the streets...at three in the morning, of course.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	three o'clock special

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this days ago bc it was a request. it just so happened that i liked this request out of all the ones i've written :000
> 
> i've taken the liberty of editing some stuff here and there just to polish the piece. so if you've seen the original in my twt acc and thought why it looks a bit different, that's why
> 
> anyways i love juban and im glad i've finally written a fic (actually two but the other is in my folders) for these idiots :'OO

Now don't get Banri wrong. He loves Juza so much even if he hates to admit it out loud. He'd move boulders and mountains for this jerk just to see him let out even the tiniest smile. He'd raise a middle finger and kick anyone who tries to insult him. They're rivals _everywhere_ , on stage, in the dining room, in front of the television, even in bed (but that's something they'd rather keep to themselves).

But a three-in-the morning Banri is still the worst Banri anyone could get. And Juza is just so lucky that Banri would fistfight God for him because if anyone else was dragging Banri to the streets in his pyjamas, they wouldn't go home with just a broken arm.

It still doesn't stop him from whining over and over as they walk through the streets of Veludo Way.

"What the hell?! Can't we just go later?!"

Juza doesn't speak, which makes Banri even more pissed. All he can feel is the rough hand on his, its grip so tight as they march through the darkness, into corners and streets that Banri's been too afraid to come to at this time of night, until they find a little nifty store in one of the alleyways, its light so glaring that Banri actually hisses from its brightness.

He feels the hand move away from him for a second, only feeling it reconnecting to his own when he hears the little bell from above.

When Banri opens his eyes, he sees...a bright and rather cutely decorated room. Banri takes notice of the pastel room with painted light violet walls, tiny pastry-designed decorations all around the shelves and tables, and mint-coloured chairs with very intricate designs all around the cream-coloured tiles. It isn't as grand as what first thought. But it feels rather minimalistic and clean. Banri knows how much Juza hates crowded places; even crowds annoy him so much. So it'd make sense for Juza to bring him to a place like this.

At the same time, Banri doesn't even know what to say. Why would a sweets shop be open at _three in the morning_?

Nevertheless, he lets Juza guide him as they both sit on the spot next to a framed Renaissance-like painting of angels dancing on the river. He rubs his eyes and stares at his lover, whose eyes have been burning into the menu. 

(He unconsciously thinks that it's cute. Banri does his best to not let that thought slip through his mouth.)

"Two three o'clock specials, please."Juza says to the waiter who just arrived at the table.

Ah, so that's what this is about, Banri thinks. He's not too fond of sweets. Everyone knows that. Juza knows that. But if it's to make his boyfriend happy, then he'd be willing to tolerate and push through the sugary sweets just for him. 

Including this, whatever that three o'clock special looks like, of course.

* * *

The so-called three o'clock special arrives after fifteen minutes of small talks. It's then that Banri finally sees why Juza would definitely go for something like this.

He stares at the glazed-donuts on his plate, topped with bananas, ice cream, and a delectable bright red cherry on top.

Banri isn't really much of a "judge a plate by how the food is designed" person because to him, as long as the food is edible, it's doesn't matter how it's presented. But the way it's decorated, complete with ribbon drawings on the side made out of syrup, makes him want to dig into the food as soon as possible. If they mastered plate decorating after all, then the food's got to be good, right?

He sneaks in a picture of the food, then puts his phone away and takes the first bite of this sugary meal. His eyes widen a bit and he thinks, "This isn't so bad after all."

Banri then stares at Juza, whose eyes look at the decorated mess on his plate rather hungrily.

"Finally..."

He then stares at Banri momentarily, before looking at the dessert again.

"...I've wanted this for so long."

As Juza starts eating his food, Banri's mind shuts down, still processing the words that came out of the other's mouth. 

He hides the red in his face by turning away, unsure if that remark was aimed at him or the dessert.

(And a part of him feels that it definitely isn't aimed at the dessert.)


End file.
